


未尽之幸

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: 轟轟轟预警！！！！！3p井口理慎入！！！！！迫害井口理慎入！！！！！淫欲井口理慎入！！！！！绫野刚被拉过来搞井口理慎入！！！！！接受不了请点退出谢谢！！！！！！我创作的东西和人物本人毫无关系，不喜误评，否则拉黑，谢谢！！！！！
Relationships: 常田大希/井口理, 绫野刚/井口理
Kudos: 5





	未尽之幸

**Author's Note:**

> 轟轟轟预警！！！！！  
> 3p井口理慎入！！！！！  
> 迫害井口理慎入！！！！！  
> 淫欲井口理慎入！！！！！  
> 绫野刚被拉过来搞井口理慎入！！！！！  
> 接受不了请点退出谢谢！！！！！！  
> 我创作的东西和人物本人毫无关系，不喜误评，否则拉黑，谢谢！！！！！

“今天也要做吗？要是做的话想玩点刺激的……”  
井口理穿着小混混经常会穿的那种白色的宽松背心，靠在常田大希的床上，腰后边点了好几个软乎乎的枕头。  
“我都可以，不过话说回来，我手上还有点昨天的demo没弄完，等弄完了再说吧。”常田大希一屁股坐到井口理的身边，手上拿着手机不知道在看什么。  
这间屋子并不是很大，平平常常地摆着一个书桌和平常他们做音乐会用到的合成器，还有两把吉他，东西不多却被一张一米八的双人床全挤到了角落，几乎要埋到墙里。  
“你快去。”井口理连头都没抬，伸腿轻轻给了常田大希一脚。被踹的那一方也不生气，咧开嘴笑了笑。  
“我把最后一点写完就来，记得回头过来给我把人声部分录上。”常田大希站起来，都走到自己的桌子边要坐下了，又回来给了他一巴掌。  
井口理被打的一愣，又马上反应过来，露出一个挺可爱的憨笑。  
“你这家伙又怎么了？”  
“可能一会绫野刚要来。”常田大希拉开桌子面前的椅子，废了半天劲把自己塞进去——记得之前两个人同居的最开始，井口理还能坐进这个椅子里，现在他的体型已经不允许他这么做了。  
“又是他，那一起喝酒吧！喝酒！”床上的男人一下子兴奋起来，在床上兴奋地蹦了一下，然后因为身高一下子撞到了头。  
“好痛！”  
随着这声响起的，是人体落到床上的巨响和床垫发出的危险的好像被砸坏一样的声音。  
“井口理你个白痴！”  
“床垫很贵！”常田大希想从椅子上起来，却被卡了一下，只能以言语发出抗议。  
“好——痛——”  
“白痴——吧你这家伙！”  
常田大希有时候真的不知道这家伙的脑袋里在想什么，不仅是想到什么就来什么，还跟小孩子一样的大手大脚。  
别看话是这么说，这个一个快30的看着就像个变态大叔的井口理，有时候还是挺可爱的。  
“好痛痛痛痛——”  
井口理特意把声线变到比较细的那一块，毫无疑问地在跟自己撒娇。  
“你行了你，要不是你跳——”话说到一半常田大希就一脸“这人绝对无药可救了”的眼神转过身接着干自己手上的事，“拿你没办法啊真的是。”  
“真的好痛——”井口继续抱着自己的脑袋呼痛，丝毫不管那位已经背过身子明显地表示再也不想理自己,“要不是你选了这个层高不好的loft，谁会撞头啊。”  
“那这不关我事，这床不是你自己选的，还是特意挑了这么贵的床垫子，最后还叫我付钱。”  
两个人曾经走过那些笼罩着耀眼光芒且琳琅满目的家具，就像走过春日清晨盛开着无数花朵，空气中满溢着阻挡视线的朦胧雾滴。最后带回家的就是现在家中目所能及的东西：柔软的席梦思床垫，摆在后现代主义绘画下的洛可可风格矮柜，玻璃门陈列柜里从未使用过的全套西洋酒具，日式的沙发坐垫，整个屋子的风格完全就是混搭，两个人看到好看的就买，结果回家全部摆上竟然也相得益彰。  
“这就是King Gnu的风格！”每次在聚会的时候谈到自家装潢这点时井口理都会这么说，但是每次只要众人刨根问底的发问到底什么是King Gnu的风格，他就会语焉不详地说“就感觉像是就是”这样的的话。  
其实井口理就是这样随意的人，如果没有最开始常田大希的邀请他怕是也不会进入现在的音乐界吧。  
他继续靠在床头上百无聊赖地刷起手机，常田大希也从回忆的旋风中挣脱出来继续写完手上的东西，这就是两个人平常相处最正常的状态，一言不发却又百相牵连。  
井口理在一边等了半天，也不见常田大希有一点结束的迹象，就起身去洗了个澡，顺便把事前工作也做了，都弄完了就回到床上躺着刷推特。  
“啊结束了！”  
常田大希在几个小时之后发出了这样的一声大喊，把一边昏昏欲睡的井口理吓得一激灵。  
“我估计绫野刚今天不来了吧，”井口理看了看时间，“这会他估计应该已经去跟别人喝酒了。”  
“没准吧，”常田大希从椅子和桌子中间挤出来，一屁股坐到井口理旁边。他刚刚做完最后一点工作，现在脑子里还很兴奋，“你刚刚是不是说想做来着？”  
“嗯——好像是吧，”井口理伸手挠挠头，扯了扯已经被压出褶皱的白背心，“所以现在要做吗？”  
最近两个人沉溺于床榻的次数明显变多，而且多数情况下时常田大希要求的，井口理对这点并不反感甚至还挺喜欢——原因就是累的反正不是自己，更何况那位在做完之后还会很贴心地带自己去清洗。  
不过井口理从来没问过常田大希原因，他一直觉得时因为心理上压力太大需要生理上来发泄，可实际真是这样的吗？  
真正的原因是最近因为King Gnu的活动次数变少，井口理肉眼可见地长胖了，摸上去手感的舒适度也急速上升，常田大希格外地喜欢这样的肉体，就天天缠着井口理不想放开。  
“做吧。”常田把身上的衣服利利索索地脱了下来，露出他长久锻炼造就的健康身体。井口理看着他这一连串流畅的动作，也跟着他把自己的衣服脱了。  
做爱这件事情在两个人这里已经褪去了其他人会有的遮遮掩掩，无非就是想做就做，肌肤相贴互相交融的时候既然都能感受到快乐，何必还需要一开始的扭扭捏捏？  
前戏是很重要的，无论是什么时候做爱都必不可少。常田大希伸手摸了摸了井口理的肚子，嗯，手感一如既往地不错呢。  
“你是不是又长胖了，”他压在井口理的身上，捏着那一圈小腹那一圈的软肉，“手感真的很好。”  
“反正最近也没什么活动，照某位的话说就是存在感急剧降低。所以长胖一点应该没什么吧，回头再减也来得及。”  
他看着井口理说这一番话时候的无所谓神情只觉得佩服，到底是多没心没肺的人才能说出这种话啊，不过换个方面来说能说出这种话的不是没有智商就是绝顶聪明吧。  
常田大希一听这话就闭上了嘴，专心致志地揉着井口理的肉，从腰腹一路往上直至胸口，因为弹奏吉他而长着硬茧的手指在柔嫩的皮肤上滑过，带着一点刺痒。  
两只手指捻动着井口理胸前的的突起，里面渐渐充血硬起，由原来的褐色变成了更加诱人的深色。  
“技术变好了啊。”井口理笑着，声音里沾染上了一点情欲的影子。他有着很漂亮的音色，音域也很宽广，这是常田大希很喜欢的。这一点在床上也表现得很好，能最大限度地挑逗起自己的情绪。  
“都是废话。”  
常田的声音被压得很低，像夏季阴雨时空中滚动的闷雷，阴暗的云层里亮白的电光时隐时现。  
他靠过去和井口理接吻，双方都对此很熟捻，也谈不上是谁挑逗谁，两个人的嘴唇接触又分开，上演一场又一场唇舌的华尔兹。两个人都留着胡茬，在下巴摩擦的时候发出意外不难听的声响。  
“再亲一个，快点。”井口理不知道犯了什么神经，在常田大希已经要伸手去找润滑液的时候又把脸凑过来，还恶心巴拉地撅着嘴闭着眼，做着一个夸张的恋爱剧中会有的女主将要被亲吻的表情。常田大希饶是觉得这家伙现在有些恶心，还是敷衍地给了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
“不够——还要——”井口理继续做着这样一副故意恶心人的表情，非常不要脸地往前拱。常田大希知道他闭着眼看不见不留情面地白了了他一眼，伸手拍了他一下，发出响亮的“啪”的声音。  
“要做就好好做啊真是的，要不今天的润滑什么的你来做？”常田大希说话一向显得过于正经，这回也是，搞得井口理像一只受了委屈的大狗狗一样缩了回去。  
“啊用完了啊，”常田大希手里捏了一管已经告罄的润滑液，僵硬着脖子一寸寸转向井口理，“咱俩的战斗力还真是……非常强大啊。”  
“用完了？”  
“白痴吗你，”常田大希丢过去一管没拆封的，“快点拆开。”  
“今天要带套吗？我记得上次好像没剩几个了”井口理一边撕碎润滑液的塑料封皮，一边头也不抬地说出这种话，“给，弄完了。”  
常田大希接过对方递过来的垃圾，扔到一边的垃圾桶里。  
“你想不带套？”  
“套可是稀缺资源的现在，而且最近啥活动没有，稍微放纵一下也可以的吧。”  
常田大希没说话，算是默许了井口理的要求。伸手把对方手中的润滑液拿到手中，又照准他的腰腹给了他一巴掌。  
“好痛——”井口理毫无情感十分敷衍地说了一声，根本就不用对方再多做言语，就把两条腿分开，两眼放空看向天花板。  
常田大希的手指很温热，但是润滑剂却是凉凉的，这样的温差抵上自己的穴口，就算是再熟悉交欢这种事的井口理还是瑟缩了一下，可是也仅仅只有这一下。马上他就适应了这样的开发，开始配合起常田大希来，还伴随着……  
嗯，非常，非常做作的呻吟。  
“你行了你。”常田大希忍了一会，最后还是带着警示的意味捏了一把他极富肉感的屁股，留下几道润滑液的痕迹。  
井口理的身体已经很适应被扩张了，柔软温暖的肠壁在每一次常田的手指进入的时候都会温柔地包裹上来，还有点吮吸的意味。常田大希也已经很熟悉他的敏感点，在感觉他身体已经适应手指之后就开始进行下一步。  
“嗯……好爽……”  
井口理从来不会在床第之间压抑自己的声音，有一部分原因是因为这样确实能激发自己更多的快乐，另一部分就是常田曾经跟自己说过很多次喜欢自己的声音，想必叫出来的话他也会更加开心吧。  
“我说，不带套的话真的没问题吗？”常田还是有点不放心，别看他平常有时候对井口理说话毫不留情，实际上还是挺关心井口理的。  
“没事，你多弄点润滑液就行。”床上躺着的人倒是毫不在意，还格外风骚地冲他扭了扭腰。  
“白痴吧你……”常田大希这句本来是想凶一下他，结果话没说完他自己先笑了。  
在手上挤了更多的润滑剂，探到井口理的后穴里，仔细地涂抹到肠壁上，免得一会自己进去的时候会弄痛他。  
“我来了哦。”常田的声音很低，明显就是压着自己嗓子的哑。  
男人硬起的性器抵上温软的穴口，就算再熟捻于这个的井口理也免不了绷紧一下，埋在被子里偷偷发出一点小声的哼哼。  
“呜……”井口小声地发出一点微弱的抗议，但是马上被常田打断了。  
“今天我会稍微温柔一点的。”常田大希把井口理的双腿揽到腰上，给自己留出空间。  
“想……亲亲……”井口理大言不惭，非常直白地撒娇。  
“啊！你不要一下子全进来！你个笨蛋！”  
井口理本来只想缓一下，没想到刚说完要温柔的常田大希就把自己的话抛到脑后，直接全进来了。  
“不是想要亲吗？这样离得近更好吧。”  
常田大希带着坏笑，在他的脸上这个笑容显得格外的适合。井口理很喜欢常田坏笑的时候，因为这时候他的眼睛很好看，整个人都透出一种不太一样的光彩。  
接吻真的是一件很好的事情。常田大希坏心眼地用牙轻轻咬着井口理的下嘴唇，又轻轻舔他的嘴唇。  
“要开始了哦。”  
这是两个人每次做爱正式开始的信号，井口理笑了笑，夹紧了对方的腰。  
常田大希……技术真的是没得挑，明明做同学的时候没见他出找过几次女人，结果两个人第一次做的时候就把自己弄得过于舒服，几乎显得很狼狈。井口理也没办法说问他为什么没找过什么人做爱技术还能这么好，毕竟技术好爽到的是自己。  
“呜……好棒……就是那块……”  
井口理的声音拔高，带着了急促的气喘，里面全是赤裸裸的情欲。  
他的声音哑哑的，明明是已经高上去的声音，听起来却没有一点少年感。不过实话实说，这时候成年人之间的性爱也不在需要年少人的青涩，完全就是熟练之后的一次次重蹈覆辙。  
常田了解井口理的喜好，也了解他的身体，甚至比他自己还要了解。常田知道井口理喜欢身上被留下痕迹，知道他喜欢完全被人引导着，知道他喜欢被深深地被进入。  
换句话说，井口理就是喜欢做爱带来的快感。  
常田大希拉过井口理的手腕，在上面咬了一口，离开后留下一排整整齐齐的牙印。井口理丝毫不在意，任由对方在自己的身上啃咬，留下一个又一个深深浅浅的印记。  
井口理感觉被抓住的那只手的手指尖传来某种奇怪的触感，睁眼一看发现对方正一脸陶醉地用舌头舔着。井口理的手指很长很匀称，是非常适合弹奏钢琴的那一种。 常田大希很喜欢井口理弹奏钢琴的时候，虽然这种时候少之又少，常田大希也没有减少半点的喜爱。  
可能是因为对方少有正经的时候吧，每一次他弹钢琴的时候整个人的气质都会内敛下来，身边仿佛旋转盘绕着来自卡内基音乐厅的气息。  
“快点的。”  
井口理有些急，抬起上半身去用自己的嘴唇摩擦对方的嘴唇，得偿所愿地交换了一个深吻。  
常田大希放开对方的手，掐上他包裹着一层恰到好处脂肪的腰，开始继续在里面运动。  
门铃在这个时候刺耳的响了。  
两个人愣在当场。  
“肯定是绫野刚，你快出去。”井口理伸手推上位者的肩膀，后穴不自觉地收紧了。  
常田大希的嘴角扬起一抹很淡很淡的笑。  
“继续吧，他知道锁的密码，而且他也知道咱俩在家。”  
常田大希的性器埋在井口理的身体里，小幅度地摩擦了两下之后开始了正经地动起来。  
“不行……别……绫野君还在……嘶楼下……”井口理一边想让他停下来，一边因为惊吓而把声音压得只剩气息。  
“常田君！我进来了哦！”绫野刚倒是分外的自觉，自行打开门走了进来。  
井口理在慌张之下，用牙咬住了自己的手腕，想把自己的声音压回去。常田大希怎么看不出这明显的表达，脸上的坏笑更加明显。他很霸道地伸手把井口理咬进嘴里的手抓紧手里，嘴里说出了自己这辈子最想说的台词之一。  
“既然要追求刺激，那么就要把刺激贯彻到底。”  
上位者的声音很低，低哑的声音说不出的好听。  
“你好骚啊……”  
井口理不知道说什么，下意识地把这句话说出来了。  
“唔嗯！”下位者的声音一下子软了下去，在喉咙里婉转低沉下去。  
“不行……这绝对不行……”他的声音在常田大希的攻势之下根本不能压抑得住，因为快感的积累而越拔越高。常田大希知道井口理快要到了，因为他已经开始有瑟缩的意味，这很好。  
他在心里数着秒数，在绫野刚带着一脸惊诧表情的时候抬起头看向站在没关的门处的他。  
“真不巧啊，我俩正要开始，”他俯下身亲吻井口理现在紧闭到发白的嘴唇，后者连眼睛都闭上了，像他最喜欢的成人影片里的女演员一样用胳膊挡住眼睛，“要一起吗？”  
他最后在里面挺动了几下，违背着自己最初的意愿射进了里面。微凉的精液流进温热的肠道，敏感的肠壁不自觉地收缩几次，恰到好处地挑逗着身上的男人。  
半硬着的性器拔出，被操弄过的穴口泛着兴奋起来的红色，可怜兮兮地收缩着。  
“这家伙是不会拒绝的，”常田大希撩了一下自己的头发，让他们落到脑后，“来吧没问题的。”  
“不要……”井口理声音很小，看着常田大希的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴一扁简直就要哭出来。  
“没关系的吧，你不是一直想来一次这样的吗？”常田看向站在门口的一脸尴尬的绫野刚，深邃的五官下的坏笑不羁而狂野，勾动着人心中最深处的不堪渴望，“来吧，能尝到井口的味道仅限今天一天哦。”  
好像过了一个世纪或者实际上就是一个世纪那么久，绫野刚终于走了过来，一条腿跪在床上。  
“去帮着绫野君解下裤子吧。”  
“好……”  
井口理的迟疑并不明显，拖长的尾音渐行渐弱，最终落到柔软的床铺上。  
原本弹奏钢琴而锻炼的很灵活的手现在则显得格外的笨拙，哆哆嗦嗦半天才解开皮带，连带着外裤一起把内裤脱了下来，露出里面已经开始兴奋的性器。  
“这不还是想吗，刚君。”常田大希嘲笑道。  
对于井口理，有些话实在是不用说出来，只要常田一个眼神就足够让他了解他下面该做什么。他张开嘴，把男人的性器含进嘴里。  
性器的味道有一点腥，带着一整天劳碌后的汗味，实在算不上是什么好味道。可是对于井口理来说这是已经很习惯的事，不管是自己获得快感还是让别人获得快感，都几乎变成了他融入骨血的本能。  
不用很长时间，井口理就用他相当熟练的技巧把绫野刚的性器挑逗到完全勃起，然后他把那物事吐出来，用他像大型犬一样的眼神看着对方。  
“射给我吧。”  
井口理的嘴唇微微张开，吐出请求的话语，刚刚给自己口过的红润嘴唇好像还在喷吐着热雾。  
绫野刚跪在床上扶着自己的性器对准跪趴在床上的井口理的穴口，圆润饱满的头部在入口处踌躇一会之后插了进去。他的身体已经很习惯于性爱，柔软糯湿的肠壁贴上来，蠕动着把男人的性器推到更深的地方。  
常田大希在一边饶有兴致地看着，半晌膝行过来，用手挑起井口理的下巴，用他少有的魅惑嗓音说道。  
“既然已经给客人口过，给我也来一次如何？”  
井口理不太清楚自己对于常田大希怀着的是一种怎样的情感，但是只要是这家伙想要自己做的事情，自己应该就是会去做。张嘴，伸出舌头去碰对方头部的小孔，那上面还残存着一点精液的味道，是常田大希的味道。  
这味道对于井口理来说简直就是类似毒品一样的东西，他知道如果给常田大希做的舒服之后对方会变本加厉地对自己做出更过分的事情来，但是井口理却对此甘之如饴。  
“呜呜……”  
常田大希的热烫性器在自己的嘴里戳着，随着身后人身体的律动一次次碰到自己柔软的喉头上，引得自己难以抑制地干呕。可是常田大希一点也不怜香惜玉，井口理生理性的反应弄得他很舒服，就像自己在操弄什么名器一样。  
“井口的身体很棒啊。”  
绫野刚把自己的阴茎狠狠地撞进他的身体里，男人器官自然上翘的弧度摩擦过他的敏感点，娇嫩的肠壁立刻不自觉抽搐着吸吮着外来的事物。  
“毕竟井口可是我的东西。”  
常田大希平常不苟言笑的脸上露出一个骄傲的笑，胯下的动作稍微慢了下来好让他舒服一点。井口理得到这一点喘息的机会，稍微缓了一会，就按照常田大希的喜好为他口交。  
唾液和前列腺液混合着的液体从他嘴角流下，沾到他的胡茬上，亮晶晶的一小片。说起来着胡子还是因为常田大希开始留自己才也留着的，不然接吻的时候只有自己单方面被扎也太不公平了。  
好……好棒……井口理的大脑内存急剧降低，能感觉到的能反映到的都是身前身后的快感。身体一次次被填满，被射进精液的后穴在男人性器的进入离开下发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，原本还有点凉的液体已经被捂得热热乎乎的，流向自己身体更深的地方。  
“你给我认真一点。”  
常田大希突然发话了，井口理没反应过来就被那根直直地捅了进来，喉咙本能地想要把那玩意吐出去，却一把被对方按住了后脑。性器在里面戳弄几次，最后把粘稠的液体射在了里面。  
原本还算清爽的嗓子被精液糊住，井口理艰难地吞咽了好久才把那团浆糊一样的液体吞下去。  
“抬头。”  
这时候的温柔声音简直不像常田大希会发出的，井口理抬起头，他的眼睛里没什么神采，一定是满脑子都是做爱的缘故。  
常田大希的脸如同慢动作在自己眼前放大，接着是一个柔软体贴的深吻，整个的走向全按照自己的喜好来。  
这一吻结束后，井口理还有点意犹未尽，用渴望的眼神看着常田。  
“喂，你好歹也照顾一下我。”绫野刚抱怨了一句。  
常田大希听见了之后带着他一贯的严肃表情挑了挑眉毛。  
三个人的位置就这样换了一次，井口理靠在常田大希的怀里，面对着正埋在自己身体里的绫野刚。  
“你这里和女孩子很像哦，”常田大希笑着，好看的手揉捏着自己胸前软软的乳肉，“真是胖了啊。”  
“别……别闹……”  
被玩弄的人声音抖得不行，后穴里被硬挺的性器一次次侵犯，酥麻酸软过电一样的快感直直地窜上来，小腹里翻滚着一团又一团的热流。胸前的突起被玩弄着，热热的感觉传导向自己的勃起。  
“啊，井口还没去过啊，”常田大希轻声细语，把语速拖得很慢，“那就让他去一次吧。”  
绫野刚会意，腰上的动作快了起来，把井口理操弄的只会胡言乱语，“不要”和“好舒服”翻来覆去地乱说，狗狗一样的大眼睛里也失了焦。  
后穴里的感觉越来越明显，井口理几乎感觉自己变得像女人一样了，血管里奔流着想要高潮的因子，大脑里除了寻找快乐之外什么也不知道了。于是他开始配合着绫野刚的动作扭着自己的腰，唱歌时候的好嗓子发出动人的呻吟。  
最后快感积累到顶点，脑子里的极限霎那间断裂，井口理后穴抽搐着把性器吞咽到更深的地方，腰猛烈地摆动了两下，始终挺立的前端也射了出来，喷到自己的小腹和胸前。绫野刚也借着他高潮，在里面快速抽插几下射了进去。  
性器离开肠道，被好好调教后已经泛着迷人血色后穴收缩了两下，试图做出一个无用的挽留，然后从里面流出混在一起的精液。  
井口理记不清他被两个人弄得高潮了多少次，他只记得最后自己什么都射不出，记得双腿无力地颤抖几乎合不拢，记得常田大希温柔地亲吻自己的同时深深地贯穿自己，每一次的进入都狠狠地顶到最深处。  
最后井口理侧躺在床上，红肿的穴口一张一合，吐出被搅在一起的属于常田大希和绫野刚的精液，半透明的白浊液体在他的白嫩大腿上滑出几道痕迹，仿佛是在告诉他们再来几次也无妨。  
绫野刚在一边穿上衣服，看着坐在床上怀里揽着已经睡着的井口理的常田点上烟。  
“多谢款待，”他伸手指指井口理，“井口味道很好，你赚了。”  
常田大希轮廓深邃的脸隐没在烟雾后面，明亮的烟头发出灿红的光。  
“多谢夸奖……”  
怀里的人动了动，在自己的怀里找了一个更舒服的姿势，柔软的嘴唇动了动，一句有些含糊的话飘了出来。  
“喜欢……Daiki（常田大希的大希在日语里读作daiki）……”  
接着他砸吧砸吧嘴，一脸睡的很熟的甜蜜表情。常田大希的脸柔和下来，露出一个连井口理都很少见到的表情。  
“是啊，我是赚到了。”


End file.
